


The Afterlife is a Bitch and So Are We

by havocthecat



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: 100 Words Exactly, Drabble, Female Friendship, Gen, Snark, Undead, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being dead can't keep a good woman down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Afterlife is a Bitch and So Are We

**Author's Note:**

> For evilsquirrel. You can read the fic [on Dreamwidth should you wish](http://havocs-cry.dreamwidth.org/49079.html).

Lilah ran her palm over the scarves scattered on the counter. They were Hermès, elegant and tasteful. Not to mention they'd hide the fact that her head wasn't quite attached any longer. The living were so picky.

"They're tacky. Like something my ninety year old grandmother would wear." Cordelia stood there, arms crossed and giving the latest fall prints a skeptical look.

"Your grandmother has excellent fashion sense." Two living dead girls in Bloomingdale's on the same day? Not a coincidence.

"The Powers That Be would protect you from the Senior Partners. If you wanted."

"Like they protected you?"

"Touché."


End file.
